It is the purpose of this project to determine the etiology of the autoimmune disease Sjogren's Syndrome. Genetic factors are of particular interest, such as HL-A, -B and -D types. The correlation between the disease and antibodies to the extractable nuclear antigen, SS-B, is being evaluated. The possible involvement of leukemia viruses $ is being sought.